There are known optical modules that include semiconductor light-emitting devices within packages (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 4). Such optical modules are used as light sources of various apparatuses such as display apparatuses, optical pickup apparatuses, and optical communication apparatuses.
In such an optical module, the intensity of light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting device needs to be appropriately adjusted. The intensity of the light can be adjusted by receiving, with a light-receiving device, a portion of the light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting device to determine the intensity of the light, and by adjusting, on the basis of feedback of the determined intensity, the electric power supplied to the semiconductor light-emitting device. A structure that sends a portion of light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting device to the light-receiving device is, for example, a structure in which optical components such as a filter and a mirror are used to separate a portion of light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting device and to send the separated portion of light to the light-receiving device (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).